Mistaken Magic
by JJ CJ
Summary: Rate for Shonen-ai Yuumi -- A little YGO X-Men Evo crossover where Yuugi and Yami go to America to study at Xavier's Intsitute for Gifted Youngsters, as Mutants. [thanks to Acathla for teh title! ] Chap. 10! now up!
1. Chapter 1

**Mistaken Magic**   
And X-men Evo/Yu-Gi-Oh! Crossover

"Speaking in whatever language is spoken by all/most present. Usually English."   
"{Speaking in Egyptian (anywhere)}"   
"[Speaking in Japanese (in the US)]"   
--Thinking in any language--   
/ Yuugi to Yami /   
**/ Yami to Yuugi /**   
_::Xavier to anyone::_   
:::Anyone to Xavier:::   
=On the other end of the phone(regular language things apply)= 

Fate is a very fickle thing.   
I learned that early on in my short life. Well, I shouldn't say that. I didn't realise I learned it until much, much later on.   
Like I said its fate's fault. 

---------------- 

Yuugi looked around the airport, seeing all the signs with various names on them, looking, looking...not seeing his own. / Yami? /   
**/ Aibou? /**   
/ Do you see anyone? /   
**/ No...ah! Yes! Over there, aibou! /** The millennia-old spirit of the sennen puzzle said, appearing in his spirit form pointing towards a beautiful black woman standing next to bald man in a wheelchair, who was holding a sign reading 'Motou Yuugi' in very messy scrawl in Japanese. Yuugi headed towards the people.   
"Xavier-sensei?" The short Japanese student asked in clipped English. "I'm Motou Yuugi. Pleased to meet you!" he extended a hand to the man in the wheelchair, who grasped it firmly.   
"The pleasure is mine, I'm sure. This is Ororo Monroe, another of the professors at the institute." He gestured towards the black woman, who smiled and shook Yuugi's hand in turn.   
"It is nice to meet you, Yuugi. It will be a pleasure to have you at the institute. We have all been preparing for your arrival. Logan should be arriving shortly...." Suddenly a rough looking man came up behind wheelchair bound man.   
"Hey Charley. This the kid?" He said, looking over the small of stature student before him.   
"He is indeed. Yuugi, this is Logan, another Professor at the Institute. Logan, Yuugi." The rough man looked over Yuugi again.   
:::He smells wrong...ancient...old somehow. Wise, too...and...something else...::: Logan 'Thought' at Xavier. Xavier frowned, both trusting the animal-like mutant's senses.   
Suddenly Yami made his presence known, standing in his corporeal form next to his light.   
"What the hell?" Logan's outburst drew Xavier and Ororo's attention to Yami. Both were, to say the least, surprised to see Yuugi's doppelganger. Yami smirked and bowed low and elegantly.   
"Pleasure, I'm sure." The three professors stared at the dark spirit in surprise and awe. Yami straightened himself and smiled, wrapping his arms around his light.   
"Yaaaaaami..." The small hikari said, twisting his head to look at the taller.   
"Sorry Aibou, but the looks on their faces were...how is it you say? Priceless." Yami said having a bit of trouble with the English Idioms. 

---------------- 

Upon arrival at the Institute, Xavier asked the two Japanese boys to wait at the door, while Logan parked the car and he and Ororo went to talk to the students. On the way in Xavier called mentally to Jean Grey. _::Jean?::_   
:::Yes, Professor?:::   
_::The mutant I told you about is here, and it seems there's more than one.::_   
:::What?:::   
_::Please call the others to the front entrance.::_   
:::Yes, Professor.::: 

---------------- 

"[Aibou?]" Yami asked his hikari in Japanese.   
"[Yes, Yami?]"   
"[What do you think they think of us? We are, after all, twins by appearance. And what do you think they'll think of our relationship?]" He wrapped his arms around his smaller light, and buried his face in Yuugi's hair."[What if they do not like us? What if they shun us? What if-]"   
"[Mou-hitori-no-boku?]" Yuugi said, effectively cutting off his darker half's long string of talk.   
"[Yes, hikari?]"   
"[Stop worrying.]" Yuugi smiled up at the taller of the two. "['Que sera, sera'. Whatever will be, will be.]"   
Yami smiled. Trust his small light to say just the right thing. "[Alright Aibou.]" 

---------------- 

Yuugi stood before the collected students and professors of Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters. He and Yami had been contacted two days ago, by the Professor and were told to meet here. They two halves knew enough that this meant that Xavier had somehow pinned them, or at least Yuugi, for he didn't appear to know about Yami, as mutants.   
"Yuugi, do you know why you're here?"   
"Hai, Xavier-sensei. You somehow ... found out that I am a mutant. How did you do it, by the way? I thought we were shielding..."   
"Well, we have our ways, you'll find out about them soon enough. First, I'd like you to meet the rest of the students you'll be attending school with." With that proclamation, the Professor went on to indtroduce the students and their abilities. "Yuugi, why don't you introduce yourself?"   
"Ah, Alright...My name is Motou Yuugi, I'm 16, in the tenth grade" - Astonished looks abound - "and, well...I suppose my 'mutation' is...." 

---------------- Jai: Yeah, yeah, it's crap. I decided that I needed to write one. Instead of Yuugi not knowing about the X-men, he's gonna become part of them. I decided that cerebro mistook his and Yami's magic for mutant abilities. I mean, the thing can make mistakes, right?   
REVISED-- Yeah, I made it a Cliffhanger, changed somethings....y'know how it is. and Yami's not in the last scene. What should Yuugi say his Mutation is? I donnoooooo! :Cries: Help!! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Mistaken Magic**   
And X-men Evo/Yu-Gi-Oh! Crossover

"Speaking in whatever language is spoken by all/most present. Usually English."   
"{Speaking in Egyptian (anywhere)}"   
"[Speaking in Japanese (in the US)]"   
--Thinking in any language--   
/ Yuugi to Yami /   
**/ Yami to Yuugi /**   
_::Xavier to anyone::_   
:::Anyone to Xavier:::   
=On the other end of the phone(or any electronic for that matter)(regular language things apply)= 

Due To Demands from The Public, I'm Updating this story. I can't believe People acctualy _like_ it. I can't believe anyone likes anything I write. You should seriously read the crap I wrote two years ago. It's serious Crap. Just a Note, I'm only _really_ Gonna have Jean, Cyke, Kurt and Kitty in this story, along with the Prof, Ororo and Logan. Yeah. I can't write the others. Too many characters, too little writing abilities. 

---------------- 

Once is Chance. Twice is Coincidence. Third time's a Charm.   
Here's some advice, from me to you: Stop trying after the third lucky shot. Cause No ever tells you: 

Four is Cursed.

LAST TIME on MISTAKEN MAGIC   
---------------- 

_"Ah, Alright...My name is Motou Yuugi, I'm 16, in the tenth grade" - Astonished looks abound - "and, well...I suppose my 'mutation' is...."_

---------------- 

"And, well...I suppose my 'mutation' is....sumoning people and things, wether from pictures, or the past...like on a playing card, The King of Hearts, persay.....Though I usually use a deck of Duel Monsters...." Yuugi looked around at the assembled students nervously. No one said anything, but Yuugi could hear a round of mental applause from his dark half. **/ Aibou, that was brilliant. Now we have an excuse to use Shadow Magic! I love you, by the way, Aibou... /** At that last proclamation, Yuugi's face heated slightly, and he realized that someone had yet to say anything. "Uhm, Xavier-sensei? Logan-sensei? Ororo-sensei? Uhm...didn't you know what my, er, abilites were?" Xavier was the first to recover. 

"No, Yuugi, none of us knew. We had no way of knowing what your mutation was ahead of time. Now, If you could please explain as to your Doppelganger, whom we met earlier..ah, Yami, I beleive you called him?" 

Yuugi's face flushed slightly again, but he called to Yami through their link, and Yami, having heard the conversation, was only too glad to oblige. / Yami, Do you think we should tell them the truth? / 

**/ No, Aibou, I think we should just use the story that I'm another Mutant with the ability to dissapear.../**

After Yami had made himself comfortable in one of the chairs, as did Yuugi (Though none of the others noticed how the two always stayed within arms length of each other.), the Professor began asking questions of Yuugi about Yami. When the light finally managed to say something between the Professor's questions, he said, "Why don't you ask Yami-cha-er, -san yourself? He can speak on his own, you know." The professor looked down at his folded hands abashedly, embarrased at having been reorimanded by a 16 year old. Turning to Yami, who was lounging in one of the easy chairs as though he owned the place, he re-began questioning the youth. 

After about an hour of questions, Yuugi looked at his watch. "K'so!" Everyone looked at the small japanese student, only one of them understanding what was said. 

"[You say that again, Mutou, and you are -]", Logan began, before Yuugi cut him off. 

"[Gomen Nasai, Logan-sensei, but it's 8'o clock in the morning at home, and they're just starting a new Duel Monsters Tournament. I'm playing online, because I can't acctually be there and Kaiba-kun is going to be sending me tape of the tourney! I wonder if they'll have it on TV here? I know they would in Japan...Shit! When's my first Match? Oh man...]" 

"{Aibou.}" 

Quickly switching into Egyptian, Yuugi looked over at his dark half. "{Yes, Ya-chan?}" 

"{I doubt that Mr. Logan understood a word you just said. You sould probably try to explain it in English.}" 

Yuugi looked at his shoes for a moments, took a deep breath and lookd at the assembled people. "I'm sorry about that, but the thing is, They're starting the next Duel Monsters Tournament, back home, In about a half hour. Well, that's when Kaiba-kun gives the opening ceremonies and...k'so! ..er, sorry Logan-sensei! Well, I'm competing online, and I have to be competing with Seto-kun for the opening ceeremonies and I really should get that laptop hooked up..You know, Seto-kun was nice enough to give us this one...He said it's the only one like it, other than his own...." Having dug the laptop out of his back pack, Yuugi flipped it open, and..."K'so! Sorry Logan-sensei! Yami, d'you remember what the password for this thing is?" 

"Not a clue."**/ Try dark-magician, Aibou. /**

"Oh, wait..A-ha! Got it!" / Thank you, Ya-chan!!/ 

As Yuugi and Yami watched, a small video screen poped up. Yuugi pressed play and Jonouchi Katsuyaa's voice cam over the speakers. =[Yo. Is this thing on? The hell? Seto-cha-mmmf!]= 

=[I told you, Koinu, Do not call me that in public. Now, just point the camera...There!]= Kaiba Seto's face filled the small screen. =[Hello, Yuugi, Yami. This is a recording set to whenever you first open the Laptop. Knowing you two, it'll be a half hour before showtime when you first open it, so I'll make this quick. I already showed you how to run this thing, But the Koinu decided you want to see your friends. It's your now!]= 

This time it was Mazaki Anzu that got the stage. =[Hey Yuugi-kun, Yami-kun :sigh:! I hope everythings okay with you..two! I love you both very much and hope to see you soon!]= 

Now it was Bakura and Bakura Ryou's turn. =[Hello Yuugi-kun, Yami-san. I hope you two are doing alright. Send my best regards to Xavier-sensei-]= 

=[You know the guy running the place where they're staying?]= 

=[Yes, acctually, I do! When I was living in the states with my father, I stayed at Xavier-sensei's school. Odd people there, y'know...]= 

Finally, a shot of Honda Hiroto smiling and waving at the camera and the clip ended. Yuugi sniffled. 

"Aibou? Is everything alright?" 

"Yeah...:sniffle:, I'm okay. I know it's only been one day since they saw us off at the airport, but still...i miss them, y'know? They're some of the best friends a guy could want..." 

---------------- 

Wow. That whole chapter was one scene. I am amazed at myself. Anywho, a little bit of friendly sap at the end there. If you're smart youpicked up the BakuRyou and SetoJou in there. Yeah. If you didn't, I just told you. Yeah, and I don't like Anzu.::Grin:: see ya laters! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Mistaken Magic**   
And X-men Evo/Yu-Gi-Oh! Crossover

"Speaking in whatever language is spoken by all/most present. Usually English."   
"{Speaking in Egyptian (anywhere)}"   
"[Speaking in Japanese (in the US)]"   
--Thinking in any language--   
/ Yuugi to Yami /   
**/ Yami to Yuugi /**   
_::Xavier to anyone::_   
:::Anyone to Xavier:::   
=On the other end of the phone(or any electronic for that matter)(regular language things apply)= 

Due to people acctualy _liking_ this story, It's up first for updates! I'm amazed at how many reviews this story's got! And guess what? I'm on someone's fav. Authours list! Big shout-out to MoMo-chan!! (her username is Umoh) Anywho! One with the fic, mi amigoes!   
Jow: You guys shouldn't do that....next thing you know, she'll be writing a lemon. 

---------------- 

Smile and the world Smiles with you. Cry and you cry alone.   
I learned that that's not always true. Sometimes, there's someone crying right along side you, and it means the world that they're there. 

----------------   
LAST TIME on MISTAKEN MAGIC   
---------------- __

"Yeah...:sniffle:, I'm okay. I know it's only been one day since they saw us off at the airport, but still...i miss them, y'know? They're some of the best friends a guy could want..." 

---------------- 

Yuugi smiled the best he could. "Alright, sorry guys, I'd better get started on this...hmm, i wonder has Duel Monsters hit the states yet?" 

"Yes, it has acctually, Aibou. Though I beleive they call it...erm, what was it..." 

"Yu-Gi-Oh!" Yami and Yuugi turned towards the german accented voice. [A/N- Everyone knows who I'm talking about, yeah?] Yuugi wracked his brain trying to remember the blue furred mutant's name. "Uhm...Kurt, right?" 

"Ja. Pleasure to meet you. Before you ask, I'm a fan of Yu-Gi-Oh, or whatever you call it. It's a fun game. D'you really know Kaiba Seto, the world champion?" 

"Well, yeah. We were in the same class in school. And I've...well, we've beat him a few times." 

Sudden;y, Yami cut in. "Aibou, do you realize what the translation of the game's name is?" 

"Hmm? Yeah...Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh! King of Games!" 

Everyone looked at the small Japanese student blankly. Suddenyl Yuugi realised something> 

"SHIT! I gotta get started on the duel!" Quickly, they managed to hook the laptop up to a TV screen so the others could see the Opening. Yuugi adjusted the small ComCam (Computer Camera (c) to Kaiba Corp) on his laptop and while the others were distrtacted, Yami took over. 

==TV SCREEN== 

An Anouncer's voice came over the PA at Tokyo Stadium (funded by KaibaCorp). 

=[Welcome to the Third Annual Duel Monsters Tournament! Here to Begin the Ceremonies is the one and Only, world Champion....KAIBA SETO!!]= [A/N- There are subtitles for the folks in the states] 

Seto stepped up onto the podium and the crowd went wild. Pretty soon there was a chant of "[Seto!Seto! Seto!]" going, until Seto spoke. At his first word the crowd went quiet. =[Welcome, Duelists, to The Third Tournament! I know it was announced that Motou Yuugi would be here, but due to unforseen circumstances, he will be competeing vonline via a special computer. So, as promised, the opening Duel is between Myself and Mutou Yuugi!]=. The giant screen behind Seto blazed to life and Yuugi's (well, Yami's technically) face Showed. He smiled big and waved to all the fans. Then a new chant started up : "[Duel! Duel! duel!]" And so they did. 

==/TV SCREEN== 

About a half hour later, Yuugi shut down his computer, after speaking with fans on the official online chat boards and Dueling Kaiba. The only thing that hadn't hap-:insert Midi version of superdrive from gravi here:. "K'so! Sorry, Logan-sensei!!" Yuugi said as his cell phone rang. he quickly answered. "[Moshi-Moshi?]" 

=[Hey, Yuug'!]= >p?"[Katsuyaa-kun! How are you? I didn't see you on the TV broadcast Seto-kun sent me of the openening! Did you go?]" 

=[Yeah, I was backstage. I saw the duel though! I can't beleive you guys came to a standstill again!]= 

"[Yeah, well, It was kind of rigged. We both took our magor-hit monsters out of our decks, and...well, I can't give away secrets!]" 

=[Just like in class, you wouldn't let me copy your homwork no matter what...Oh, man! I gotta go, Yuug'! Sorry! Duty calls!]= Yuugi could practically _hear_ Jonouchi Katsuyaa wink over the phone. 

"[See ya, Katsu! Try to blackmail Seto into bringing everyone over here sometime!!]" 

=[I will! Bye!]= 

"[Bye!]" 

---------------- 

That night, after having answered a dozen more questions, and being shown their room (which had two beds, but only one of them would really be used.) Yami and Yuugi fell into bed, cuddled for a moment and fell asleep. 

---------------- 

Yeah, A little shorter than last time, but, eh, whatever. This one was hard to write, because I wanted to introduce some more charas, but the plot and my muse wouldn't let me. :pouts: and does anybody else want Yuugi's ringtone for their Cell? 

Don't forget the blue botton! 

/ 


	4. Chapter 4

**Mistaken Magic ** And X-men Evo/Yu-Gi-Oh! Crossover

"Speaking in whatever language is spoken by all/most present. Usually English."   
"{Speaking in Egyptian (anywhere)}"   
"[Speaking in Japanese (in the US)]"   
--Thinking in any language--   
/ Yuugi to Yami /   
**/ Yami to Yuugi / **   
_::Xavier to anyone:: _   
:::Anyone to Xavier:::   
=On the other end of the phone(regular language things apply)= 

AUTHOUR'S NOTES--   
Yo. I know I haven't writen much in the way of A/Ns for this story, but for this Chap. I had to say thank you to all the reviewers! Tihs is by far the most reviewed of my stories! So, thanks to : Flame Ivy Moon, Tariki Rania, Lia, Amara, Sakura53, momocolady, Imperial Panda, and Umoh. Special thanks go to Acathla for the title, and to Tanya the Insane and Her Muse, Aristarchus.   
To Tanya: Thank Youuuuuuuu! Thanks so much for reviewing my story and liking it enough to threaten me with a pencil!! :Glomps and huggles: For you, this is extra long chapter!!   
To Aristarchus: Keep her in line will you? And make sure she isn't serious about those pencil threats. :looks around suspiciously:   
Note to Tariki - Of course! Logan's all like. 'Ah, crap, I give up. It's not like I don't swear.' at least that's my excuse.....:sweatdrop: 

---------------- 

Never, ever doubt the words of Old Ladies in Ugly clothes who are missing at least one body part. More often than not they're right. 

Either that, or they'll curse you if you don't. 

----------------   
LAST TIME on MISTAKEN MAGIC   
---------------- 

_That night, after having answered a dozen more questions, and being shown their room (which had two beds, but only one of them would really be used.) Yami and Yuugi fell into bed, cuddled for a moment and fell asleep. _

---------------- 

Yuugi awoke the next morning with a feeling of glee. Today he would be finding out about the goings on around the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. He would be getting the grand tour of the school, and he would get to spend time getting to know the other students That Kurt fellow seemed nice enough.... Yuugi bounced off of the bed, to a moaned protest from the other in the bed. The short of stature japanese youth giggled and walked back towards his koi [A/N- Not the fish. like Beloved, or something.]. Still smiling, he whispered into Yami's ear. 

"[Yaaaaaaaamiii.....C'mon..Time to get uuuup......]" 

"[Mmm....not yet Aibou. Five more minutes.....]" 

"[Okay.]" And he walked away from the blanket covered figure on the bed. Yami imediatley protested the loss of a warm body next to his. Yuugi laughed. "[C'mon, Yami, we get to meet everyone else today! and we get a tour, and we get to see the city, and we get to go have fun, and I heard that there's an arcade and...]" and on, and on, and on. Finally, Yami resigned himself to getting up at (what he considered) an Ungodly hour of the morning. while wondering how his Aibou had gotten a sugar high at seven in the morning, before having eaten anything. 

---------------- 

_Elsewhere....._

A shadowy figure smiled as one of his underlings alerted him to the developments at The Institute. --So...they've brought in a new one. That means they'll be busy trying to get everyone working together...The perfect moment.-- The figure grinned feraly and let loose a low chuckle that would have sent shivers down the spine of anyone present. [A/N - WOW! I have a bad guy! :grins like an idiot.:] 

---------------- 

"Alright, everyone, Ororo, Logan and I will be out of the House for the day, so that leaves you in Doctor McCoy's Care. Introduce him to Yuugi and Yami, and show them around the school and the city. Show them where the High School is. Then you can go 'hang out' around town. Show them the sights, or whatever. We'll go through the training procedures when we get back. 

Rogue just _looked_ at the two and headed back upstairs to do...whatever Rogue does. Kitty imediatley started prattling about the Malls, Jean and Scott gave long-suffering sighs and Kurt grinned widley. "You guys haf gottto meet Herr Doktor McCoy. And don't be scared by his appearance. He's really a nice man!" [A/N - I'm using Kurt's speech patterns from the Orignial X-Men Comics. :grin:] 

Yuugi looked up at Yami, who shrugged and said, "Why not? It's best we know everyone around here so we aren't frightened at two in the morning by someone getting a late night snack." And so, they followed Kurt down into the lab. 

---------------- 

Henry 'Hank' McCoy was working in the Laboratory underneath the mansion. He might just have found a particle smaller thatn atoms. Al he needed to do was- 

"Doktor McCoy?" 

Hank sighed. It looked like this research wound have to wait for another day. "Hello, Kurt, Jean, Scott, Kitty. Who's this with you?" 

Yuugi stepped forward and bowed formaly. "Ohayo Gozaimasu. I'm Motou Yuugi and this is ...Panseru Yami, and Xavier's sorta pinned us as Mutants." He smiled the smile that no one could resist. [A/N - Yuugi's Uber-kawaii-smile-of-doom(eh) mk. II] The ex-science teacher looked to where Yuugi pointed when he said this 'Panseru Yami' was, but didn't see anything. Yami snickered and walked around the large, blue and furry professor, in his spirit form, and tapped Hank on the shoulder. Said blue and furry scientist whirled around to see what had touched him. When he saw nothing he turned around to see Yuugi seemingly scolding the air. 

"Yami! That wasn't very nice! You shouldn't be making trouble on our first day here!......No, I don't care if it was funny! Come out of you sp-Invisble state and _apologize_!.....K'so! Yamiiii. Fine. None for you........I mean it!!" Finally, after much of the same, where Yuugi would make short pauses as though listening to someone, the wild-haired student stuck his toung out at the 'air' he had been scolding and turned away. A moment later, a veritable doppelganger of Yuugi appeared and walked up behind the aforementioned japanese student, sweeping him into a hug. Well, it was more of a glomp. Or a snuggle. Maybe a cuddle. But, definatley more than a hug. 

"I'm sorry Aibou....Can you forgive me? I only wanted to have some fun....." 

---------------- Switch POVs 

Yuugi bowed formaly to the teacher, and intornuced himself. "Ohayo Gozaimasu. I'm Motou Yuugi and this is ...Panseru Yami, and Xavier's sorta pinned us as Mutants." He watched as the professor blinked at what seemed to be nothing, where he motioned for Yami to have been, and sighed when he saw Yami sneaking behind the doctor. When Yami was back next to him, he started scolding the spirit. 

"Yami! That wasn't very nice! You shouldn't be making trouble on our first day here!" 

**/ But Aibouu..Didn't you think the expression on his face was funny? /**

"No, I don't care if it was funny! Come out of your sp- Invisible state and _apologize_!" 

**/ Aw c'mon Aibou......Can't we just kiss and make up? You know i didn't mean to do anything wrong.... /**

"K'so! Yamiii. Fine. None for you." 

**/ GAH!! Aibou! C'mon! I didn't do anything _that_ bad! I'll appologize! Please Aibou..... /**

"I mean it!" And he stuck his tongue out at Yami and turned away. Shortly after that he felt Yami's arms around himself and sighed. 

"I'm sorry Aibou....Can you forgive me? I only wanted to have some fun...." **/ And you know what it's like at home. I can't do stuff like that, because it's obvious to them that it's either me or it's the Tomb Robber..../ **

---------------- 

About tewn minutes and several explanations later, Yami and Yuugi were getting the grand tour of the intsitute from Kitty and Kurt. [A/N - No I will **Not** be putting those two into a pairing. Kitty is with Piotre Neikklovistch Rasputin, not Kurt Wagner. I read the comics. This is how it is. Besides, Kurt's with Amanda Sefton. (I'm sorry, Orig. Comic Book pairings....)] **/ These two could run a tour buisness. If they could only stop bickering.../**

/ :sigh: Hush, Yami. / 

**/ What? It's not like they can hear me. I mean I could start talking about all the things I would like to do to you once we're alone and they would be none the wiser.../**

/ Yes, well, when we're 'talking' we generaly forget about what's going on in the outside world and..../ 

"Yuugi? Are you, like, alright?" Kitty had noticed that Yuugi wasn't really paying attention to what was going on around him. Yami smiled. "Oh, Aibou will be alright. He's just lost in his thoughts I suppose...." 

"Oh, ja! I meant to ask you, Vhat does 'Aibou' mean, anyvay?" Kurt looked at the two. 

"Hm? Oh it's japanese for...well, I suppose the best translation would be partner or other...." Yuugi replied absently. while Yami slapped his forehead meantaly. "Yami and I work together at my grandfather's game shop back home, and we're really good friends, so it's sort of a nickname he gave me...." Yuugi still seemed to be thinking about something, and obviously wasn't really paying attention to what was going on. So, when his nose started to bleed, the others had to show him where the bathroom was. While he was cleaning himself up, Kitty and Kurt wondered... 

"Wonder why his nose started to bleed suddenly?" 

"Dunno. Maybe, he's, like, prone to nose bleeds, or , like, something..." 

---------------- 

In the bathroom, Yuugi sneezed. (And if you've ever sneezed when you've just finished cleaning up a nose bleed, you know this is not a good thing.) 

---------------- 

_Elsewhere......._

The figure was absent from his throne of shadows. Creeping up to it, one of his underlings planted what looked to be a small microphone to the shadowy chair. The underling then snuck off, but not before smiling and humming a few bars of Mission: Impossible. 

---------------- 

Hope this makes up for the shorter chapter last time. It took me two and a half hours to write. Be happy! I like the Beast scene. it's just...Funny. and just for a note, Yami snuggled Yuugi in that scene. And If someone can Guess who the Underling in the last scene is, I'll give you a box of pocky and a plushie! Here's a hint - It's in Japan. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Mistaken Magic**   
An X-Men Evo/Yu-Gi-Oh! Crossover

"Speaking in whatever language is spoken by all/most present. Usually English."   
"{Speaking in Egyptian (anywhere)}"   
"[Speaking in Japanese (in the US)]"   
--Thinking in any language--   
/ Yuugi to Yami /   
**/ Yami to Yuugi / **   
_::Xavier to anyone:: _   
:::Anyone to Xavier:::   
=On the other end of the phone(regular language things apply)= 

AUTHOUR'S NOTES -- 

Konichiwa, or Ohayo, or Konban-wa, or whatever the proper greeting is in your part of the world/Time-zone. Jai's back at it, and she's not gonna stop soon! I hope you all liked the last chapter! I've decided that I'm gonna give hints as to the "underling"'s identity at the end of each chapter until someone guesses correctly. Your first clue was - and I quote - "It's in Japan". Good luuuuck!! 

Note- Thanks to Tariki for pointing out hat I am a major Dumbass and wrote Panseru instead of Atemu. NO sarcasm intended. I'm soooorrryyyyyyy!! :breaks down in tears: 

---------------- 

Be sure to wash your face everyday. Do unto other's as you would have them do unto you. Help a little old lady across the street. Be careful of the toes you step on today... 

For they may be conected to the ass you have to kiss tomorrow. 

----------------   
LAST TIME on MISTAKEN MAGIC   
---------------- __

The figure was absent from his throne of shadows. Creeping up to it, one of his underlings planted what looked to be a small microphone to the shadowy chair. The underling then snuck off, but not before smiling and humming a few bars of Mission: Impossible. 

----------------   
_this section in japanese_

Malik Ishtar walked into the home he shared with his sister Ishuzu, exhausted. Today had been long and boring. Nothing happened in this city when Yuugi and Yami weren't around. Speaking of the Pharaoh and his Aibou... 

="You have One New Message. Press One to listen. Press Two to Erase. Press thr-"= The mechanical voice of the answering machine was cut off as Malik pressed one. 

="Ohayo Malik-kun!!"= came Yuugi's voice over the machine, slightly garbled from the distance the message had to travel. Where was it he said he was staying again? Oh yeah, New York. ="Yami and I are having a great time over here, and thought we'd call to say 'Hi!', so..."= another voice suddenly cut in.Malik instantly recognized it as Yami's. ="You mean _You_ thought we'd call. I've still not quite forgiven you, Gaurdian!"= Malik chuckled. --Of course not, Pharaoh...-- Yuugi's voice came back. ="Anyways, We- _I_ Just thought I'd let you know exactly _why_ we're over here...It seems our Magic..well, mine at least, was picked up by something called Cerebro, that was made to locate Mutant Signatures. Apparently, there's an Institute for Mutants over here in the states...Uhm...Oh.....Shit...Uhm, I gotta go. i'll talk to you later. Extnay Imetay Gyptianeay. Okay? Bye!"= 

--Hmm....Extnay Imetay...pig latin! ...Next time...Egyptian!! Okay, so that probably means that there's someone who can speak japanese over there, and was probably coming into the room at the exact moment he was about to tell me something....Jeeze, where did he learn how to translate Pig Latin into Japanese?-- [A/n - :looks at Malik: Don't ask me, I don't know! I don't even know if it _can_ be translated!] 

---------------- 

Yuugi sat up in bed and stretched. yesterday had been...embarassing, to say the least. Yami had been purposely trying to make his nose bleed all day. Still...He had gotten to see New York, and He had found out where everything was around here and today, he and Yami would be getting their first look at the inside of the Danger Room. He was so _excited!!!!_ --This is going to be so much fun!!!-- 

**/ can you please tone down your thoughts? I can here them in here. /**

Yuugi retreated into his Soul Room and Met his slightly-disheveld-looking-even-inside-their-head darker half in the hallway between the rooms. 

/ Good Morning, Yami! / he 'said', launching himself at the love of his life. 

**/ Mmm. Morning Aibou. How are you...never mind. You're hyper. Again. Are you going to be like this every morning? /** the spirit of the sennen puzzle replied, catching him. 

/ Yup!...Well, at least until the newness wears off... / 

**/ Never, then. /**

/ Shush, you. / And he retreated to the real world. After having chosen his outfit for the day - The outfit Yami wore mostly, you know, Black Shirt, Black Pants, Most likley leather, lotsa little belts? yeah. That one. -, Yuugi headed downstairs, Yami right behind him in a similar - but not too much so, don't want any questions...- outfit. While everyone stared at the two, Yuugi poured a _large_ bowl of the most sugary, least healthy cereal in the house grabbed two spoons and sat down with his other. The rest just stared as they sat and ate, conversing in an odd medley of Japanse, english and some other language that no one present (save for the two speaking) could identify. [A/N - Egyptian, anyone? So it's like...Janglitain? Like Frenglish or ...I'll shut up now.] 

When Logan walked in to grab a beer he litteraly froze in spot when he heard the two speaking. "What the hell? What language are you two speaking?" 

Yuugi paused in the middle of his conversation. "Hmm? Oh...well...." Thankfully he was saved by Xavier walking in. Well, not walking. Uhm...Wheeling? I don't know.... Anyways, he came in. "Ohayo Gozaimasu Xavier-sensei!" He called out to the wheelchair bound man. 

"Good morning everyone. Yuugi, Yami, I hope you're both ready for your first time in the Danger Room." 

Yuugi beamed and said "Of Course!" at the same time as Yami muttered "Hell yes. I can't wait till it's over." Luckily, no one seemed to hear the dark one muttering, except Yuugi, who shot a mock glare his way. 

---------------- 

Yuugi stood in the center of the stark white room, Yami at his side. **/ Are you ready Aibou? WE don't know what this thing'll throw at us.... /** Just then a bolt of lightning shot at them. Yami automaticaly grabbed Yuugi and dodged it and the others that followed shortly after. He and Yuugi nodded at each other and Yami took over. Quikly he drew three cards from his deck. As soon as he saw where the attacks were coming from, he sent Celtic Gaurdian at it and destroyed the unit. then he set up a barrier around Yuugi, and left his light in control while he quietly checked the room for other traps. **/ Aibou, they have several other attack traps. Perhaps... /**

/ Trap Master? / 

**/ My thoughts exactly. /**

And so it went. 

---------------- 

When the two came out, completley Unscathed, everyone was in awe. "Like, how did you two do that? From what I, like, saw, you should have been, like, killed, like five times!" 

"Woah...You two vorked like you've been doing this for _years_!! How did you pull that off?" 

"Woah." 

"Congratulations. You've passed." 

And other various reactions. 

---------------- 

Jai is sorry for the crap-tastic chapter. And she apologizes for not giving any info on the bad guy. and her clue for the 'Underling' is that he's sleepy. Review please! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Mistaken Magic**   
An X-Men Evo/Yu-Gi-Oh! Crossover

"Speaking in whatever language is spoken by all/most present. Usually English."   
"{Speaking in Egyptian (anywhere)}"   
"[Speaking in Japanese (in the US)]"   
--Thinking in any language--   
/ Yuugi to Yami /   
**/ Yami to Yuugi / **   
_::Xavier to anyone:: _   
:::Anyone to Xavier:::   
=On the other end of the phone(regular language things apply)= 

AUTHOUR'S NOTES -- 

Weel, here I am again, with the sixth chapter of MM for all of you. I have officially hit the twenty review mark!! And there was much rejoicing. Yaaaaaaay. Anywee, on with the story! Your last two clues were "It's in Japan" and "he's sleepy". Be sure to read the chapters thouroughly, cause some of the hints only make sense whenyou read it a second time! 

---------------- 

Opportunity only knocks once. 

But temptation leans on the doorbell. 

----------------   
LAST TIME on MISTAKEN MAGIC   
--------------- 

__

When the two came out, completley Unscathed, everyone was in awe. "Like, how did you two do that? From what I, like, saw, you should have been, like, killed, like five times!" 

"Woah...You two vorked like you've been doing this for _years_!! How did you pull that off?" 

"Woah." 

"Congratulations. You've passed." 

And other various reactions. 

---------------- 

It had been about two months scince Yuugi and Yami had fisrt walked into the front door of the Institute. Summer was ending and Yuugi and Yami had participated in the Tournament to end up first, (Their trophy was in the mail), thopugh everyone thought It was only one person.Which technically it was. Throughout the summer, the X-men and their mewest additions had been training inthe Danger Room, and everyone could work as well with the previously exsiting as with the new. School was going to be starting in about a week's time, and Yuugi was excited to say the least...... 

---------------- 

Kurt, Jean and Kitty were sitting in the living room watching TV. All of a sudden, a streak of black, purple and yellow zoomed past them. They all blinked. One second later, and I do mean one second, Yami came running through the room, not nearly so fast. 

"[YUUGII!!!!! I SWEAR, AIBOU, WHEN I CATCH YOU!!!!]" 

A call came from upstairs [A/N - Wow, one moment he's running through the living room the next he's upstairs. He's _fast_] "[_IF_ you catch me, Ya-chan!!]" 

"[YUUUUUUUGIIII!!!!!!!!!!]" 

Though no one heard it, his reply was a giggle. Well, Yami heard it in his head. 

Before Yami left the room, Kurt grabbed his shirt-sleeve. "Hey, Vhat's Yuugi so excited about, anyvay?" 

Yami looked down a t the german mutant. "Two words: School. Shopping." Kurt's eyes grew wide, having gone through the same ordeal with the girls of the household, and usualy he was the one who had to hold their purchases. If Yuugi was anything like that... 

"Verdamt." [A/N - Uhm, yeah. Damn in german. I have no clue how it's spelt, only how to say it. yeah, anywee...] 

---------------- 

And that was exactly what happened. The girls, after hearing this, decided to take everyone School Clothes Shopping, on the Professor, of course. The Girls decided that each person woul dbe to chose two stores, and that's how it would work. As luck (or chance, or perhaps planning) would have it, the stores Yuugi and Yami chose were the same. [A/N - And there was much rejoicing. Yaaaayy.] Anyways, They went through all the stores and by the time it was all over, Yami and Kurt were lugging around several (hundred) bags of clothes. 

Vhy do _ve_ haff to carry of Their stuff?" 

"Because _no one_ can resist Yuugi's Uber-kawaii-smile-of-doom. And women are manipulative." 

The two sighed in unison as Yuugi yelled back at them. "We've found another shop everyone wants to go into!!!" 

"Yes, Aibou." 

"{Don't worry, Yami. I'll make this up to you later!!}" 

Yami blushed at the image in his head. Thankfully, it was damned hard to make the Ex-Pharaoh get a nose bleed. 

---------------- 

When the group of friends and sort-of-class-mates made it back to the Institute, they were treated to the sight of a limousine parked out front. Yuugi imediatley squealed and hugged everyone, knowing who it was: Kaiba Seto [A/N - Three reasons. One - Seto told him he was coming, with Katsuyaa, of course; Two - He recognized the driver (don't ask how, he just did); Three - The Vanity Plate with 'SETO' on it was a dead give away.]. He practicaly ran into the house, excited to see some of his friends from back home.

Which left everybody else carrying the bags. 

---------------- 

Seto and Katsuyaa were waiting in the living room, and were completley unprepared for a _very_ happy Yuugi to come hurlting at them. 

"[SETO!!! KATSUU!!!!!!! OH MY GOD, YOU GUYS ARE HERE!!!! YOU ACCTUALLY CAME!!!!]" And so on, and so forth. [A/N - Yes I've noticed Yuugi's slightly OOC. But he's been in the states for the past....whet did i say, two months? yeah, anyways, and the only one from home with him is Yami. So yeah. He's got an excuse. yeah. No one's buying this are they?] 

---------------- 

About three hours later, after Yuugi had introduced Seto and Katsuyaa to everyone, then he and Yami had sat down to talk to them about everything that had happened that they had missed out on ( The biggest thing was Anzu changing schools - (At which Yami and Yuugi both let out sighs of releif.) - [A/N - I told you! Anzu bashing! I _hate_ Anzu!!!] and Honda acctualy passing the tenth grade. ), Everyone (plus the guests) sat down to dinner, during which Kitty was checking out the two guys, Jean was trying to get into Scott's pants, [A/N - YES! I support this pairing!! Considering they ....did they get married in the comics...? Oh well, they were practically married, and Scott did marry a veritable doppelganger of Jean after she went Pheonix and Died....well, sacrificed herself. Anywee....] and Seto and Xavier exchanged theories on Technology. When the evening was over Seto and Katsuyaa said their goodbyes and headed back to their Hotel, promising to call the 'two lovebirds', as Katsuyaa put it (thankfully in Japanese, as no one at the institute had figured their relationship out yet) as soon as possible. 

---------------- 

_Elsewhere....._

The shadowy figure conversed with his minions and underlings, regarding their jobs. The Mutants would be back in school again soon, and he would make damn sure that nothing, but _nothing_ would ruin his plans for revenge. One underling hid in the shadows behind the throne, listening intently to everything the Shadowy one said. When everything went quiet and he was sure everyone was gone, he stepped out of the shadows and smiled. Then humming a few bars of the James Bond Theme under his breath he headed back towards his home, violet eyes shining. 

---------------- 

YES! MORE on the BAD GUY!!! SOME of His INTENTIONS REVEALED!! W007!! Anyweee.....so yeah. Third clue: Not Quite Blonde. 

See ya next time! Bye Bye! --JaiJai 

P.S. - Press the little blue button! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Mistaken Magic**   
An X-Men Evo/Yu-Gi-Oh! Crossover

"Speaking in whatever language is spoken by all/most present. Usually English."   
"{Speaking in Egyptian (anywhere)}"   
"[Speaking in Japanese (in the US)]"   
--Thinking in any language--   
/ Yuugi to Yami /   
**/ Yami to Yuugi / **   
_::Xavier (or Jean) to anyone:: _   
:::Anyone to Xavier (or Jean):::   
=On the other end of the phone(regular language things apply)= 

AUTHOUR'S NOTES -- 

:glomps Tanya and Her Muse: Thank you for reviewing even if you didn't like the chap. too much!! It was just sort of an Interlude before the plot sorta kicks in!! Alrighty Here's my thanks list:   
Tanya and Muse, for Reviewing every single time!!   
Sansi, for telling me how to spell Verdammt! :glomps:   
and everyone else who's reviewed!! (sorry, It'd take too much time to go look through all the names to find out who reviewd and howmany times. I remember Tanya and Her Muse, because they always put a smile on my face. That and I read one of her reviews just before i started typing up this chap.)   
And to Tariki Rania and Bakagami101, I have gifts!! Scince Bakagami got it first, You get a Plushie of your fav. Bishi (Shounen or Shoujo) and a Box of Chocolate Pocky. and to Tariki, scince you came in Second place, You get a box of Chocolate Poky and a book on "How To Use Yuugi's Uber-kawaii-smile-of-Doom(eh)". :Smiles and waves: Have Fu-u-un!! 

---------------- 

Play with fire and you might get burned. So avoid dating any Pyrokinetics. 

----------------   
LAST TIME on MISTAKEN MAGIC   
--------------- 

_Elsewhere..... _

The shadowy figure conversed with his minions and underlings, regarding their jobs. The Mutants would be back in school again soon, and he would make damn sure that nothing, but _nothing_ would ruin his plans for revenge. One underling hid in the shadows behind the throne, listening intently to everything the Shadowy one said. When everything went quiet and he was sure everyone was gone, he stepped out of the shadows and smiled. Then humming a few bars of the James Bond Theme under his breath he headed back towards his home, violet eyes shining. 

---------------- 

_this section in japanese_

Malik steped through the door to his home. As he did every day, he headed straight for the answering machine. He sighed. --Seven new messages, Oh fun. -- He quickly skipped through the first three, which were just warnings for overdue game charges at the local video store, and listened to the fourth one, which was a warning to him to 'Come to school on time, this year or else.' The fifth one caught his attention. 

="Hey Malik, It's Jonouchi. Me'n'Seto-chan just got back from the states. We went to say 'Hi' to Yuugi and Yami. Apparently they've been inducted into the ranks of a group of mutant superheroes. Did he tell you? This thing called 'Cerebro', which Seto wants to steal the tech for, don't ask me why, anyways, It pegged him as a Mutant, causa his magic...I don't think it picked up Yami, cause he's a spirit, technically....huh?"= his voice disapeared for a second, then returned. ="Oh, and Seto-chan said he -I'll call you what I want! Besides, he knows!- anyways, he said he wants to talk to you about the possiblity of someone....Okay!Sheesh..He wants to talk to you. See ya, man!"= Malik shook his head and made a mental note to call the KaibaCorp CEO. The next message was from Yuugi's grandfather asking him to keep an eye on the shop while he was away. (Malik felt sure that the Sugokuru had called everyone of Yuugi's friends with the same request.) The seventh and Final message was from Yami. 

="Hello, Gravekeeper. I still haven't forgiven you, but Yuugi's made _me_ call you this time, because he's busy. Anyways. By now I'm sure Jonouchi's told you about the Cerebro bit, so I won't go into detail, but we were wondering if you could look into any other 'mutants' in Japan. Other than Sunfire, I mean. [A/N - Sunfire (ay least, I think it's Sunfire...Sun-somethingerrather) is a Japanese Mutant Xavier asks to help when The orignals went missing. way, way back in epi....something of X-Men. He left imediatley afterwards, but helped out on a few of the other missions and whatnot.] See you."= 

Malik chuckled. Yuugi must have used that _look_ of his to make the dark spirit to call him. 

---------------- 

Yuugi fidgeted nervously onthe ride to school. Despite Yami being right beside him, he was still majorly nervous. What if people made fun of him? What if noone liked him? What if none of his new friends were in any of his clases? What if - **/ Aibou, you're thinking too loudly again. /**

Yuugi blushed slightly. / Sorry, Yami... / 

He didn't have the chance to say much more, as Kurt poked his shoulder. "Yuugi? This is our stop..." 

"Hm? Oh, right..." He stood up, Yami right behind him, and exited the bus. He looked over at Kurt, who had got off a few moments after them. "Hey, Kurt?" 

"Ja?" 

"Where's room 46b?" 

"Ah, you're stuck vith Maths first period too? Come on I'll show you. Yami?" 

Yami quickly pulled out his timetable."Ah..Yes, I'm in Maths with you. Thank you for your help, Kurt." 

"Ah, It's No problem. So...You guys'll be in grade eleven now too...That's lucky. That means ve'll haf at least a few classes together..." 

And off they went. 

---------------- 

After that the day was mostly rather uneventful, at least until lunch. During said hour of eating, Yuugi and Yami went to sit with Kurt, Jean, Kitty and Scott, at one of the park benches outside.After about ten minutes of sitting around, talking, and eating, Yuugi went to go get something from his locker.[A/N - What, I don't know. I just needed an excuse to get him away from the others.] Yuugi walked through the mostly desrted halls, one hand on his deck. When he reached his locker, a feeling of being watched came over him. Knowing it couldn't be a good thing if he showed that he was scared or nervous, Yuugi went about riffling through the few things he had put in his locker, looking for his extra pair of chopsticks [A/N - Yeah, I do that. I've got two pairs of good chopsticks, one for home and one for school, and several wooden pairs, which are forever breaking.]. Suddenly a gust of wind blew past him. Slowly he turned, looked around the hall, and, finding no-one there, went back to his locker. A minute later, he triumphantly pulled out a set of chopsticks. He closed his locker and was about to head out to hang with the others when he ran into somebody. He backpedaled quickly and bowed in apology. 

"Gomen Nasai, I wasn't watching where I was going...." 

"Heey...You'rethatnewkidatXavier'splacearen'tyou? You'reprobabalyanewmutant. Gotahndleonyourskillsyet?" The person asked him. Yuugi looked up at the person, to see a young man, probably around his age, with silver-white hair. 

"Uhm, I'm sorry, I couldn't understand you. My english isn't that good..." 

**/ Aibou? Are you alright? /**

/ I'm fine Yami...I'll just be a moment...I'll call you if I need you, 'kay, Koi? / 

**/ Alright... /**

"Oh yeah shesaidyouwerefromJapan. Hey, what'sitlikeoverthere? Iseverythingbackwards? Bytheway,what'syourmutation? Ifyou'restayingattheXavierplace,yagottabeamutant. So,waht'syourpower?" 

"I'm sorry, I told you already, I can't understand you, you're speaking too fast." 

"Ohno! No,it'syouwho'sspeakingtooslow! Fast'smydeal. I'mspeed. Noonecouldbeatme!" 

Yuugi sighed,"I'm sorry, but I really must get going." Then he added, under his breath, "Besides, my Koi could probably beat you." Yuugi walked away from the odd young man and was half way down the hall, when suddenly said young man was in front of him again. 

"Whodidyousaycouldbeatme? Noonecanbeatmeatanything! I'msofastyouwon'tevennoticemedoinganything!" 

Yuugi sighed again. This was getting a little annoying. / Yami, who you get mad if I asked you to use the shadow relm to scare somebody who was annoying the crap out of me? / 

**/ Not at all, Aibou, but couldn't you do it yourself? /**

/ :sigh: Not if i want you to play a mock Yami no Game with him. / 

Yami laughed mentaly, and was beside Yuugi in a second. "{What was it you wanted Aibou?}" 

"{He's annoying me, Yami.}" Yuugi pointed at the young man. 

"{Hardly basis for a Yami no Game....}" 

_:: Yuugi? Where are you? ::_

:::Oh, Jean! There's a guy with silver hair here, bothering me. Am I allowed to use a little of my ma-mutant abilities to scare him away?::: 

_::...Oh. That would be Pietro. :Giggle: It would do him some good to learn some Humility. Go ahead, but try not to blow anything up.::_

:::Alright.::: 

"{Yami?}" 

"{Yes, Aibou?}" 

"{The idea that I got from Jean is that he's one of their eneme--}" 

"Areyoutwojustgoingtostandthereorareyougoingtotellmewhocouldbeatmeatanything?" 

"{I think that's your Cue, Yami.}" 

Yami sighed, theatricaly. "For bother someone with no cause, and for annoying the hell out of me, becasue I can't understand a word your saying, I challenge you............. 

"To A Game. A Yami no Game. A Shodow Game." 

---------------- 

Wooooo! This chapter was longer!!! Okay, when I stated this chap. I had twenty reviews. Now I have twenty Nine. I'm happy! 

I love you all! Plushies for all! :Gives everyone who's reviewd a plushie of their favorite bishoujo or bishounen: Weeeeeeee!!:dances: 

PS Don't forget the little blue button! 


	8. Chapter 8

**Mistaken Magic**  
An X-Men Evo/Yu-Gi-Oh! Crossover

"Speaking in whatever language is spoken by all/most present. Usually English."  
"--Speaking in Egyptian (anywhere)--"  
"--_Speaking in Japanese (in the US)--_"  
--Thinking in any language--  
/ Yuugi to Yami /  
**/ Yami to Yuugi / **  
_::Xavier (or Jean) to anyone:: _  
:::Anyone to Xavier (or Jean):::  
On the other end of the phone(regular language things apply) 

AUTHOUR'S NOTES -- 

To Tanya: Haven't you ever heard how he talks in the TV series? I just figure It's easier to write eeverythinglikethisandstuffthan to say '"blah blah blah" he said very fast'..so yeah. And yeah, I like Yami's response, too, Mr. Muse-whose-name-I-can't-pronounce! 

Anywee, To Cat, Yeah Katsu is Joey. I like their Japanese name's better. So for reference, Jonouchi Katsuyaa is Joey Wheeler, Mazaki Anzu is Tea Gardner, Honda Hiroto is Tristan Taylor and Bakura Ryou is Bakura (did they ever acctualy give him a last name in the TV series?) 

Also, I had to change my language thingees. For some reason, doesn't like tham now. So.......yeah. And right in the chapter when I needed them the most.....:shakes fist at : 

---------------- 

Anyone perfect must be lying, Anything easy has its cost. Anything plain can be lovely. Anything loved can be lost. 

----------------  
LAST TIME on MISTAKEN MAGIC  
--------------- 

Yami sighed, theatricaly. "For bother someone with no cause, and for annoying the hell out of me, becasue I can't understand a word your saying, I challenge you............. 

"To A Game. A Yami no Game. A Shodow Game." 

---------------- 

"Awhatnow? Seriouslyman,youwanttoplayagame?" 

Yami sighed. This was really getting on his nerves. "No. For Ra's sake, is everyone on this thrice-be-damned continent a total moron? No. I am _not_ going to play a game with you. YOu're too damn dumb to get the rules. For now....I will leave you with this." 

"Leavemewith...what...? ohshit....." Pietro began before something _big_ breathed down the back of his neck. He turned around, slowly for once, to see a very big white Tiger. Oh Shit indeed. A/N - I do _not_ know what the card is called that that comes from, but it's in my deck somewhere.... 

---------------- 

The rest of the day passed rather uneventfully, save for Pietro looking over his shoulder every two seconds. 

---------------- 

Days became weeks; weeks, months, and slowly Yuugi and Yami were coming to fit in with the rest of Bayville High. They had found out about the Brotherhood, and had had several run ins with Pietro, who, every time, would quickly turn around and run away, and was boviously frightened. One day, during Spring Break..... 

_::X-Men? Jean, Nightcrawler, Cyclops, Spyke, Rogue, Shadowcat, Dark and Light? I need you all to meet me in my office imediatley. hurry.::_

About three minutes later the X-Men, along with the insitute's instructors, were all in uniform and standing before Professor Xavier, ready for the worst. 

"I was scanning with Cerebro today, and I noticed a rather odd anomaly in Japan." 

Yuugi and Yami looked at each other in surpise. / Something's hapening in Japan? oh dear....I should probably warn the others.... / 

**/ I agree. At first chance, we should call Seto and get him to tell the others. /**

"It seems that there is a growing force in Hokaido, but I can't identify it," Xavier continued. / But what will we tell them? / 

"Fortunatley, I ahve a contact under cover in Japan, and I managed to get through to him." **/ As much as we can. /**

A video screen droped down from the celing, and turned on. After a moment of fuzz and static, which showed no sign of letting up... 

"--SHIT!! Dammit.... aw, fuck... where the fuck is that peice of fucking trash? Dammit! I thought I...shit...ISHIZU!!! Where the fuck is that VidCAM the Prof. Sent me??--" Thankfully, only Yuugi and Yami understood a word of what was being said. And if they didn't recognize the voice right away, at the mention of Ishizu, they knew who it was. Yuugi grinned at Yami and spoke up. 

"--Malik-kun, Have you checked under your make-up box? And you might want to watch your language...--" 

"--It's not make-up, Yuugi-kun. It's kohl. And... ah! Here it is. Thank you Yuugi.--" The fuzz on the screen suddenly cleared up, and Malik's face was on the screen. "--Here we are. Hello Pharaoh.--" 

"The rest would probably appreciate it if you spoke in Japanese or English. Most likley English would be prefered." Yami told the Grave-Keeper. 

"Hmm. Ah, you're probably right. I saw you and Yuugi though, and imediatley spoke....errr......." Malik faltered. 

"Hello Ishtar-san. What _was_ that language you and Yuugi were using by the way? I'm sure we're all curious." 

Malik grinned. "Sorry sir, Government Secret. I really can't tell you. Anyways, I thought you ought to know that that unidentified power surge was caused by a fanatic ritual. They're trying to Summon the Darkness. However, The Pharaoh, Tomb-Robber, Priest and I all know that there is only one darkness left to be summoned, and It is well sealed." 

"I'm sorry...the Pharaoh, the Priest and the Tomb-Robber? Who are the Pharaoh, the Priest and the Tomb-Robber?" 

"More Secrets, I'm sorry to say. I can't reveal much in the way of my informants and..." Yami burst out laughing. "--What's so Funny, Atemu?--" 

"--That's _Pharaoh_ Atemu to you. And are we only Informants to you, Grave-Keeper?--"

"--Well, considering the only other word for it is snitches, I figured you'd prefer something with a little more class.--" 

"Mou-hitori-no-boku? Malik-kun? Can we please stay on subject and not go veering off into other languages at every turn? I beleive the others are staring at you two." 

Wolverine looked between the three japanese youths. "How do you three know each other, anyway?" 

Yuugi looked sheepish, and Yami had the decency to look slightly embarassed about his out-burst. Malik sort of sweatdroped and looked away, as much as he could through a viedo camera anyways. finaly, after about five minutes of an aqward pause Yuugi spoke up. 

"Well, y'see that's rather a bit of a story........" 

----------------  
::Jai's eyes grow to the size of saucers:: wow. I updated. This story took me....what? three weeks? to finish, because I didn't have any time to work on it. I also re-wrote it three times. ::sweatdrop:: yeah......so, here's to all my lovely reviewers who probably hate me for my slow updates! Gomen nasai, Minna-san, but school is getting in the way!


	9. Chapter 9

**Mistaken Magic**   
An X-Men Evo/Yu-Gi-Oh! Crossover

"Speaking in whatever language is spoken by all/most present. Usually English."   
"--Speaking in Egyptian (anywhere)--"   
"_--Speaking in Japanese (in the US)--_"   
--Thinking in any language--   
/ Yuugi to Yami /   
**/ Yami to Yuugi / **   
_::Xavier (or Jean) to anyone:: _   
:::Anyone to Xavier (or Jean):::   
On the other end of the phone(regular language things apply) 

AUTHOUR'S NOTES --   
Welp, I'm onto the ninth chapter of this story, and I'm working as fast as I can. If anyone of my dedicated reviwers has an OC that they want to show up in the backgroud, or as one of Yuugi or Yami's new friends, or as a teacher at the school, drop me a line! (Jow: In other words, Review the damn story.) I'm gonna need a gym teacher, an english teacher, a french teacher (YES! I speak french!), a couple of random-ass students and......other random people around town. Details at the end of the chap. 

---------------- 

Best advice ever given - Keep your head up while walking down the main hall. 

----------------   
LAST TIME on MISTAKEN MAGIC   
--------------- __

Yuugi looked sheepish, and Yami had the decency to look slightly embarassed about his out-burst. Malik sort of sweatdroped and looked away, as much as he could through a viedo camera anyways. finaly, after about five minutes of an aqward pause Yuugi spoke up. 

"Well, y'see that's rather a bit of a story........" 

---------------- 

The rest of the group looked at the three expectantly. Yuugi coughed a little before continuing. 

"Yami and I kn ow him from a Duel Monsters Tournament we participated in. Malik-kun was one of our more...difficult opponents." 

Yami snorted. "_--Difficult. Sure Yuugi-chan, what-ever you say. He only tried to ki--...uh.....--_" 

Malik glared through the screen. "I enjoy that memory no more than you do, Atemu. It is not pleasant, I'm sure you know..." abruptly, he switched into Egyptian. "--I'm sure you know, to be possesed by a great Darkness that uses your own wants and needs to control you?--" 

Yami glared back at the Grave-keeper, and opened his mouth to say something, when he was cut off by Yuugi. "Alright you two. We do not need two sychopathic murderers on our hands here. You two already agreed to be civil. Malik, you are one of my friends, and as such, I expect you to at least suffer through Yami's presence in silence. Yami, the same goes for you. I will not have anyone close to me fighting, to leave me in the middle. I'm sure you remember that I know everything you do, Yami...?" 

The two in question looked away from his gaze abashedly, both muttering barely heard "Yes Yuugi" 's. The short Japanese student smiled. "Good. Now, I'm sure Xavier-sensei wants to know what he can do to help out in the containment of this Fanatical Cult that is trying to summon the Darkness?" 

Suddenly professional once again, Malik seemed to jump. "Right, of course. The main thing right now is that they _beleive_ that they can summon this Darkness. The Tomb Robber and Priest have been in constant contact with me, and have told me that a few ....'unexplainable' dissapearances have croppped up in their circles. I beleive that if we find out who these dissapearances are, and what common traits are among them, we might manage to figure out how to stop this cult." 

It was then that the Malik, Yuugi and Yami all noticed that pretty much everyone else in the room was rather dumbfounded. The general thought that was running through the X-men's collective mind was _"Who are these people? And what have we gotten ourselves into?"_

Malik sweatdropped a little and then continued. "Well, anyways, If you don't need anything more for the moment, I'll be off to continue research. I'm sending you all the info I have so far. I'll be in touch. --Pharaoh Atemu, Yuugi-kun. I will speak with you later. And the Preist, and the Tomb Robber and his Host say hello. As does the puppy, and the bully. I'll see you around.--" 1 

---------------- 

It was night, and all through the institute, not a creature was stirring....okay, three creatures were stirring. Well.....two humans and a mutant. Okay. One human, one spirit and a mutant. Yuugi and Yami were sitting in their room on Yuugi's bed, talking about all that had transpired since they had come here. Yuugi had just made a point of telling Yami how they would be helping people out, when a knock came at their door. Yuugi quickly donned a hosecoat over his pyjamma pants, while Yami simple sent himself to spirit-mode, as he went to answer the door. Yuugi quickly mussed up his hair and smudged the little kohl he wore, and opened the door to reveal Kurt in his un-inducered state. 

"Yuugi? Can I talk vith you and Yami?" 

Yuugi nodded and opened the door wider to admit the blue skinnned mutant. Kurt looked around the room, to see it decorated in a very egyptian style. How the two had managed to do this thorough a decoration job in the amount of time that they had been there, with no one noticing, Kurt had no idea. It was just another mystery to addd to the growing pile surrounding them. 

Yami noddded in greeting to the young man, becoming corporeal, as Yuugi made himself comfprtable on his bed, and motioned for Kurt to sit in one of the three pouffy chairs in the room. 

Yami, yawned and looked at his watch. "So, what brings you here at...by Ra! It's four in the morning!" 

Yuugi blinked and looked at his own watch. "So it is.......well, what can we do for you Kurt?" 

Kurt looked a little nervous. "Kurt. You know that if you do not wish us to say anything, we won't. I vow this on my soul. And where I come from, that is a very important vow." 

Kurt was confused for a moment. "Don't you come from japan, like Yuugi?" 

It took Yami a moment to realize his slip of the tongue, but before he could say anything, Kurt spoke again. "That's sort of vhat I vanted to talk to you both about. I've been having these odd dreams for the past few days...They're of a desert, I think it's Egypt, because of the Pyramids...anyvays, you two are there, dressed up in gold and vhat-not, and there're people around you, and two of them look like the two who visited shortly before school started again....anyvays these people they call Yami 'Pharaoh Atemu'....and then...it sort of fast forevards, and then you both are fighting this.....darkness, using those monsters you pull out of your duel monsters cards......I was just vondering, is this real?...did it really happen, or is it just the product of an over-active imagination?" 

Yuugi smiled to himself a little. He and Yami had _known_ that there had to be at least one mutant here who was at least a little senitive to their magick. It seemed that mutant was none other than Kurt Wagner. 

"We cannot lie to you, Kurt, not after you have so perfectly described the past. I _am_ Pharaoh Atemu, though to those close to me, now and then, I was and am known as Yami. Yuugi was my right hand, and now I am his. We worked together in Egypt to hold back the darkness that was created by misuse of the Shadow Realm - which is a story for another night - and we do so today, under the guise of duel monsters." Yami smiled. "Does this answer your question?" 

"So baisicaly you guys are like...like Superman, in the Death of Superman comics, how he died and came back, to finish the battle, except, this was over thousands of years?" 

"You will never cease to amaze me will you? Yes, that's pretty much it. And here's a secret. We aren't acctualy Mutants. Our X-gene is really Magick. So, none of this goes outside this room, alright?" 

Kurt smiled, happy to agree to this. It meant he wasn't crazy..... 

---------------- 

1 - You know who the Preist, The Tomb Robber and his host are I hope? The puppy is kind of obvious, and Honda is the bully. ::grin:: I did say that Anzu had changed schools, yes? 


	10. Chapter 10

**Mistaken Magic**   
An X-Men Evo/Yu-Gi-Oh! Crossover

"Speaking in whatever language is spoken by all/most present. Usually English."   
"--Speaking in Egyptian (anywhere)--"   
"_--Speaking in Japanese (in the US)--_"   
--Thinking in any language--   
/ Yuugi to Yami /   
**/ Yami to Yuugi / **   
_::Xavier (or Jean) to anyone:: _   
:::Anyone to Xavier (or Jean):::   
!!On the other end of the phone(regular language things apply)ii 

AUTHOUR'S NOTES --   
This one goes out to you people that reviewd, like right away, and to Mo-Mo-chan, because she's been waiting for me to get up to chapter ten for a while! ::pops open a blottle of bubbly:: Yay! Mistaken Magic has reached the Big 1-0! Yaaaayyy!! ::dances::   
So yeah. I've been having a bit of trouble figuring out how to explain how everything ties in in this chapter....It will work though...it WILL!!!! I'll make it work!!!! And if it doesn't work the first time...well then I'll go play Lazer tag until it _does_ work! ::strikes a pose::   
  
And sorry if this takes a long time to get uploaded. I'm trying to make it a long one, beacause this is chapter 10, but....yeah, the computer's being confiscated for something I didn't do.....yeah.....::pouts::   
  
oh and just a note, but yes i did make a marvel character make reference to a dc comic. i feel so ashamed....::dies:: 

----------------   
LAST TIME on MISTAKEN MAGIC   
---------------- 

__

"You will never cease to amaze me will you? Yes, that's pretty much it. And here's a secret. We aren't acctualy Mutants. Our X-gene is really Magick. So, none of this goes outside this room, alright?" 

Kurt smiled, happy to agree to this. It meant he wasn't crazy..... 

---------------- 

Over the next couple of weeks, Yuugi and Yami told Kurt more and more about exactly why they were there, and why they had magick. They had also contacted Malik to see if he could find out anything that could attribute to Kurt's sensitivity to magick. They came up with nothing. Eventually, of course, everything would have to tie in. Otherwise this story would have no point and....(A/N - I'll shut up now....) 

---------------- 

Oddly enough, Christmas came extremely quickly that year. Maybe it was just everything that was going on...anyways, It was chirstmas. And Yami had no idea what to get Yuugi. 

Kurt looked up from his homework for the break as he heard someone knock on his door. Sighing, he closed his social studies book and answered the door. To his sruprise, Yami stood there, looking nervous as a school girl asking someone on a date. Though obviously not for the same reasons.... 

"Yami? Vas ist? Vhat is it?" The german mutant asked. 

"Well...in neither Japan or Egypt was Christmas a very big holiday...and..well...I don't know what to get Yuugi...." 

Kurt smiled, being the only one who knew about the two japanese student's relationship. "Vell, come in, sit down...Vhat sort of things does he like..?" 

---------------- 

It was the night before christmas, and all through the institute, not a...never mind. Yuugi, Yami, Kurt, Jean, Scott, Rogue, Spyke, Kitty, Ororo, Logan and Xavier were all down stairs, in the living room, talking around the fire, everyone filled with a feeling of goodness. The Stockings were hung by the chimney, there were gifts under the tree, and they had just eaten a wonderfull meal, made by Jean, Ororo, and Yami, who had proven, over the months, to be a very valuable aide in the kitchen. Soon every one wished everyone else good night and they all headed up to their respective rooms, chatting good naturedly. 

---------------- 

The next morning, Yuugi and Yami were awoken by Kurt knocking on the door and yelling at them to 'Get up, it's time to open our gifts!' Of course, they couldn't help but comply. As soon as everyone was downstairs, everyone grabbed one gift, and set to openeing their gifts, one at a time, so everyone could see what everyone else got. Soon, evry mutant and not-so-mutant at the institute had a veritable mountain of presents at their sides. Kurt was just checking around the back of the tree to make sure no one had missed anything. "Hey Yuugi! You missed vone!" 

Yuugi walked up to Kurt and took the small modestly wrapped gift from his three fingered hands, and looking at it, saw that, indeed it was adressed to him, though there was no 'from' name. Yuugi shrugged and opened it to find...a smal black box, and inside a bunch of tiny pieces of gold. Yuugi quickly fit the pieces together. They made a small ring, and engraved in the gold, in Egyptian hiroglyphics, 'Forever one'. Yuugi looked over at Yami who was smiling happily that Yuugi had found it. 

Of course, After that, Yuugi never took the ring off. 

---------------- 

Soon, the second Term/semester-thing (A/N - Whatever you want to call it) came around, and Yuugi and Yami and Kurt and the rest of the gang all started new classes. Yuugi and Yami got stuck in French. (Don't ask me how. They just did.) On the first day of semester two.... 

Yuugi and Yami took desks next to each other, and set about waiting for the teacher - whose name, thier time-tables said, was Ms. Knightson (1)- to get to class. They were surprised when she didn't arrive with or even a moment after the late bell. About ten minutes later... 

A young woman waltzed into the class, seemingly unworried that she was ten minutes late. She had dark brown ear-length hair. She stood in front of the assembled students and grinned. 

"Oooh, Goody. More students to torture." She laughed a little, and spoke again, "Alright, I'm sure you all know that you're here for Francais Deuxieme Langue (2) Onzieme annee. (3) We're going to ahve a lot of fun this year." She handed out a sheet which read, at the top of the sheet: 

_Course de Francais Deuxieme Langue, Onzieme Annee.   
Professeure - Mme Brielle Knightson   
Cette annee nous allons couvrir la gramaire la plus base, et la prononciation. Bonne Chance.   
This year, we will be covering the most base gramar, and pronouncation. Good Luck._

And then went on to list how the course would be graded, when the tests would be and how well students would be expected to speak french at the end of the semester. 

Yuugia nd Yami looked at each other worriedly. **/ Another language to learn Aibou. Why did we sign up for this class? /**

/ ::sigh:: Beacause we need a second language, even though we already have english back in Japan, that doesn't count here. So we have to take some language, and they don't offer Egyptian, Japanese, Latin or Roman, so we can't take any languages we already know. So we're stuck with french. / 

Yami sighed and resigned himself to learning another language. 

---------------- 

The rest of the day, until lunch at least, passed rather uneventfully. 

---------------- 

Kurt opened his locker and suddenly, was being hugged by an over-enthusiastic Yuugi. 

"It's Lunch!" 

"Er...yeah, right Yuugi. It happens everyday at noon...ve all are let out from the torture chambers for an hour. Then ve haff to go back to the torture chambers, everyday. Happens like clockwork." 

Then Yami, who had apparently been there the whole time this was happening, decided to put in his two cents. "The Priest, his Puppy, The Tomb Robber and his Host and the Grave-Keeper are coming by to say hello. Seto apparently has some buissnes here, so they decided to tag along to say hello. Although, I highly dobt it's just that. I mean seriously, coming all the way from Japan, on a tuesday, noless, when The Koinu needs to study, and I highly doubt the Preist would let his boyfriend fail.....maybe that's it..." Yami trailed off, muttering about how Jonouchi could possible be passing the eleventh grade, with or without Seto's help. (His theories ranged from Jonouchi being a robot, to Seto passing him the answers in class.) 

Yuugi pulled Kurt along as they headed outside. He also somehow managed to drag Jean, Kitty and Scott with them as well, without even letting go of kurt shirtsleve for a minute. Finaly they were outside and Yuugi had found a place that had apparently been predetermined by him and someone else. Whoever this mysterious Priest was, apparently. 

After about five minutes of waiting around, A group of five teenaged boys walked towards them, and Yuugi was off like a shot, hugging each one in turn, while chattering away happily in Japanese and another Language. Kurt knew that this 'other language' was Egyptian. But he didn't say so. At a much slower pace, Yami walked up to the group, smiled and said a few worlds to everyone. When The group came back towards the _other_ group, Scott, Jean and Kitty imediatley recognised Malik as the 'informant' who spoke a very odd language. 

"Guys, This is Kaiba Seto, owner and CEO of Kaiba Corp, Jonouchi Katsuyaa, one of my best frieds, you guys met them before, in the summer, Bakura and Bakura Ryou, who aren't related so don't ask, and Ishtar Malik, whose name should acctually be said Malik Ishtar, considering he's not Japanese...." 

---------------- 

(1) - Brielle Knightson, Copywrite to Bakagami101. Thank you! glomps She was perfect for the roll!   
(2) - French Second Language. Literal translation - French Second Tongue.   
(3) - Eleventh Grade. Lit. Trans - Eleventh Year.   
Please pardon the lack of accents on my french. I'm working in notepad......   
Anywee, I hope You guys all liked it! Again, This goes out to Umoh-chan! ::glomps and hugs:: tahnks for listening to me bitch and moan! 


End file.
